


Yes, I want to be yours.

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Only Rey calls Ben Ben the rest calls him Kylo, Yup they are living on Earth now, a bit of Stormpilot, they're a bit close for just best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Ben says yes. To Rose. And both Rey and him aren’t really happy about it. POV Rey and Ben :)





	Yes, I want to be yours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akosmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akosmia/gifts).



> Welllll.. first, happy May the Forth! Yayyy! May the Force be with you all <3
> 
> Second, this fic is for akosmia. Akos, I’m so sorry it took me so long to write this. I still hope you like it and I hope I can thank you for all your beautiful fics with this mess. Anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment cause I really like reading them :)

**Rey**

_Rey smiled. She didn’t like parties, but this party was okay. Maybe it was because Finn finally found the courage to ask Poe out, and after a lot of stuttering, Poe actually understood what he asked him._

_Finn had beamed when he told her Poe kissed him right there and then, and now they were at home. Their home. But Rey had to stay. 'Rey-Rey?!’ She looked up from her phone. It was Rose. She looked a bit paniked. ‘I need your help. Now.’_

_Rey frowned. Rose never ever asked for her help, she thought it was better to do things alone, so it was really her achievement._

_’Yes. What is it? Did something happen? Do I have to punch someone in the face for you?’ Even though she was serious, Rose burst out laughing. ‘You know, not all problems can be solved with punching someone!’_

_Rey smiled. ‘You’re right. But tell me, what is it?’ Rose looked at the ground, blushing, and then managed to fall. ‘Auw.  I need your help... to ask Kylo out.’_

_Rey couldn’t help it. ‘So you mean... you’ve fallen for him?’ They looked at eachother, serious, and after a few seconds Rey was also laying on the ground, giggeling like an idiot._

_After a few minutes, Rose became serious again. ‘You have known him since you were like 4, so you probably know what he thinks of me.’_

_Rey sighed. She did. Ben thought of Rose as a friend, but everytime she asked which girl he liked the most, he always answered with Rose. But how was she supposed to tell her that?_

_Luckily, she was saved by Ben. He was wearing black, and he held a red lightsaber. And he was smiling. ‘Heeeeeyyy gurrrrlzzzz.’_

_She cursed under her breath. He was drunk._

_Rose had noticed it too, but she apparently decided to do something different with the situation. ‘Heyy Kyyloo. Would you like to go on a date with me?’_

_Rey was shocked. Not only because of Rose’s straightforwardness, but also because of Bens answer. And of course the pang of jealousy she felt. Damn, she thought she knew him better than this._

_’Yeeeessssssss. Of course, myyy lovelyyy Roooosseeeeee.’_

_She cursed again. How was she supposed to tell him this, when he had a hangover? But when she looked at Rose, who was smiling and giggeling, she decided it didn’t matter. For now._

She sighs. Drunk Ben wasn’t something she’d like to experience everytime he threw a party. It would’ve been less worse if he didn’t do stupid things while drunk, but with Han Solo as his father, she couldn’t really blame him.

’En... Enya?’ She looks up, to see Ben smiling at her. As usual, her heart skips a beat when he smiles at her like that. ‘Could you stop calling me that? You know I hate it..’ She opens her mouth to tell him why, but he ignores her and asks The Question. 

‘What kind of stupid thing did I do yesterday?’

She sighs, then frowns, and tries to think of a way to tell him. His smile dissappears. ‘Is it that bad?’ She shrugs. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know what you will think of it.’ 

He frowns. ‘Just tell me, then. If you do, I’ll stop calling you Enya. But.. I get to call you a new nickname.’

She shut her mouth. It could me better, finally. But knowing him a little bit, it would probably worse. Well, she could live with that. She just wanted to see his face when he found out.

‘You said yes.’

  **Ben**

His head hurts. It’s the only thing he can think of right now, and he knows it going to hurt even more when he finds out what the hell happened.

‘You said yes.’

He is too drunk for this. He said yes? To what? To whom? He opens his mouth, but she is faster.

‘You said yes to going out with Rose.’

Everything spins now. He can’t see clear, but he knows exactly where he is so he runs to the bathroom, throwing up. Why? Why can’t he just have one nice party, without him doing stupid shit?

When he looks up, he can see Rey. She looks worried, with a lot of questions in her eyes. 'So.. did you tell her I have never been on a date?' She sighs. He can't blame her. It probably sucks, having a best friend who doesn't know how to drink but still likes alcohol. And then fucks up while he's still drunk.

Finn peaks his head around the corner. He's smiling, and Ben knows that the smile isn't there because of him. Finn openly told everyone he hates Kylo, so now they aren't even smiling politely at eachother. Unless Rey's around.

His thoughts are being cut off by Finn, talking and giggeling with Rey. It kind of hurts, watching her laugh about someone else's jokes. 'Bye babe, see you later!' Babe? BABE? As in ‘this is my boyfriend oh and yes we can still be friends’ babe? Rey smiles and yells back. 'See you, lovely piece of shit. It took you two years!'

Rey probably saw his frown, cause she now explains to him that Finn always liked Poe, and he finally asked him out yesterday. He smirks. 'That sounds like Poe. He was so worried he would ruin their friendship if he asked Finn out, so he had decided to just stay friends.'

They laugh together. It feels nice, just being in her presence, and hearing her laugh and talk.

With him.

'And no, I didn't.' He frowns again. It makes his head hurt, but he doesn't care now. 'What do I do? I can't go on my first date with _her_!'

She makes a face. 'I'll find a solution. Now, go to bed. Sleep. It's an order.' He smiles. She hasn't changed at all in all those years. She is still caring and sweet. It's now his time to act nice. 'Do you want to sleep with me? You look tired.' He hears her laugh, the only sound that makes his heart stop a beat.

'Are you seriously inviting me to go sleep in my own bed?' He smirks. 'Yes.'

He walks to her room, while she runs down to Finns room to borrow a pair of pajamas. Just when they're about to sleep, her phone buzzes. He can see her smile at her screen, and he’s about to react kind of jealous when she turns to him. 'Yeek, they're hanging at your place.' They both smile. 'Can you tell Poe he has to leave my DVDs alone?' Her smile turns into a smirk. 'Yes, I'll tell them they have leave your precious DVDs alone. Go sleep now!'

Just before he falls asleep, a little thought slips into his brain, leaving him confused and smiling.

_She can't replace Rey._

* * *

**Rey**

When she wakes up, her bed is empty. She slightly blushes, it wouldn't have been the first time Ben moved to the living room because she kicked him out of bed. She quickly gets up, putting on a legging and a sweater, and then walks down the stairs.

She isn't prepared to see Ben, cooking and setting the table. She walks up to him, hugging him from behind as he places a kiss on her forehead. The kiss lingers on her head, the feeling of it makes her shiver.

'I thought you were still asleep!' she exclaims, while grabbing a cookie. 'You usually sleep through all your alarms, being at school at ten o'clock!' He looks offended for a few seconds, and then bursts out laughing. 'Yes, but it's vacation now, so my brain thought it would be a good idea to finally wake up at seven.'

He looks so cute, that she decides to laugh with him, and she then asks what he's doing in the kitchen. 'Cooking, I thought it would be a good idea to- wait.. are you wearing my favourite sweater?' She looks down. Oops, he wasn't supposed to find out that she stole it. She opens her mouth to give him a bad excuse, but he cuts her off. 'Doesn't matter. Keep it, you look beautiful in it.'

She blushes, knowing that his compliment is something she’s never going to forget. 'What kind of idea?' His smile suddenly falls off his face. 'I will tell you.. after you've eaten. And no, I'm not drunk anymore, and yes, it was a idea created when I was completely sober.'

She becomes serious again in less then 0.3 seconds. It's nothing for Ben to tell her that kind of things, so she eats as quickly as she can, wanting to know what kind of idea had come up in his mind. When she is finished, she looks up at him, expecting something really crazy. He doesn't dissappoint her.

'I'd like to go on a date with you, before I go on a date with Rose.'

And again she opens her mouth, but she can't get the chance to speak. Her voice just suddenly dissappeard, leaving her with an akward feeling she doesn't want. There aren't butterflies in her stomach. There are none. As she tries to convince herself, she looks at him, finding out that he is blushing, looking at the table and fidgeting with his hands, something he only does when he’s embarresed or shy.

She places her hand onder his chin, forcing him to look up at her. ‘Why?’ He stares at her, his stare so intense she has to look away. ‘Because I want you to be my first date, and not Rose.’

**Ben**

He stares at her, hoping to let her know why. She looks away shyly, letting go of his chin, a blush creeping on her cheeks. He wants to keep it there, but he has to tell her. A few butterflies go wild in his stomach while he tells her.

’Because I want you to be my first date, and not Rose.’ 

Her head shoots up, while her eyes widen in shock. She has little stars in her eyes, he notices. Little stars that seem to be drawing him closer, but he knows he can’t cause they are just friends and he doesn’t want to fuck up now.

Rey giggles. The sound of it makes his heart skip a beat, and just when he is calm again, she takes his breath away with only one word.

’Okay.’

‘Okay? As in... you want to go on a date?’ Rey smiles at him, blushes, and then nods. ‘Yes. I can’t let you go on a date with Rose and let her teach you how to survive dates... I want to help you.’

He smiles, trying to not let it show that her words actually hurt him a bit. But ofcourse, that would be her reason to go. She always helped her friends, and they are  just friends. Unfortunately.

‘Oh, I also came up with a nickname.’

Her smile dissappears. Slowly a frown takes over her face, and even though other people would tell her to smile again so she wouldn’t look so bad, he thinks she looks beautiful. Her voice cuts his thoughts off. ‘How bad is it?’

He smirks. ‘I don’t think it’s that bad, but you have to decide for yourself, Luka.’

He can see her think for a sec, then a big genuine smile takes his breath away. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, while the stars in her eyes are sparkling even brighter than before.

He tries to talk to her, but it seems like his voice has left him. Rey laughs. ‘Yeah.. the same thing happend to me a few minutes ago.’ If he wasn’t dumbstruck already, he would be now. 

She lost her voice? Why?! Did he do something stupid? Or maybe.. something cute? He shakes his head. He  _is_ stupid. As if she would like him. She is just trying to help her friend get a date, nothing else. 

When he tries to speak again, his voice does work. ‘So when.. do you.. want to go?’ She smirks and blushes, a combination that’s so dangerous for his mental health that it should be forbidden.  ‘Maybe today? I’m free, and I have to go to work tomorrow, so it would be okay for me.. what about you, Luu Chu?’

And that’s what almost kills him. His mouth falls open, and he’s suddenly really glad he sat down, cause his knees are feeling so weak that he doubts that he can stand. His cheeks and ears turn bright red. He turns his eyes away from her lips, but now he’s staring into her eyes and he doesn’t know if it makes it all better or worse.

He has been staring into her eyes since what feels like forever. She coughs. He shakes his head again, trying to let his body function normal. ‘Yeah. Uhm.. sure. I don’t know what to do so if you have any ideas you can tell me and uhm I am just a bit nervou-.’ He cuts himself off.

’I’m rambling, right?’

**Rey**

'What about you, Luu Chu?' He turns completely red, and if she didn't already think he looked adorabe she would certainly do that now. He looks just so cute, and she can't help but think she was right to choose that nickname.

When she focuses on what he's saying again, she can't understand a single word because he's just talking so fast and she can't concentrate on the words his mouth is forming. His stare. It bores into her eyes, and for a moment she actually believes they're more than friends.

'I'm rambling, right?' he asks her, worry written all over his face. She has to pull herself together. She grins. 'A bit. Guess it's normal, cause it's actually going to be your first date.' He smiles, a bit awkward, and finally adverting his eyes. She misses it. A few seconds ago, she was trying to ignore it and now it's gone. His stare.

'When was your first date, then? Did I miss it?' She finds herself looking at his lips, and she really tries to ignore the fact that they look so kissable, but it's just so hard to breathe. It takes her a whole minute to shut her brain on, and another one to find a good answer. Cause maybe there is none.

'Today.' She tries not to blush, but her brain doesn't want to listen to her today. She looks him in the eyes, admitting to him that he is going to be her first date as well. She finds him looking at her in wonder, like she just showed him freezing fire or hot ice. He then gives her the smirk she learned to admire, the typical Han Solo-smile, even though he tells everyone he doesn't look like his father.

’A movie, then?’ He smirks at her. ‘You just read my mind, Luka.’ She turns completely red now, still not used to the nickname. He still has that wierd look in his eyes, like she is just something rare and beautiful, something he just watched for the first time.

His stare becomes tender, a tint of red colouring his cheek and ears. She isn’t even going to deny that she likes him anymore, cause she knows everyone around her knows it. The only thing that makes her worry now is the fear that he knows.

It would ruin everything.

'Let's go for Empire Strikes Back. It's your favourite, right?'  _I have fallen for him._ ‘Yes! Can I get a snack?’ She needs to get out of his sight, cause she’ll never survive that soft stare. He smirks and nods. ‘You’re in your own house, remember?’ She blushes, realizing her mistake.

She runs to the kitchen, grabbing a box of cookies. She really needs to calm down now, he’s just her best friend. It’s her own fault that she has fallen for him. She takes a last deep breath, then walks towards her room. 

Ben’s already sitting on her bed, starting the dvd. When he turns to see her, their eyes meet for a sec and they both turn completely red. God. Dammit. 

**Ben**

Ugh. Why is it so hard to act normal when she’s around? 

He turns away from her, trying to control himself. His saver is de dvd. It starts. _Great._ He really tries to focus, but his eyes keep staring at her. Even if she notices, she doesn’t care. The only fucking thing she cares about is watching that goddamm movie.

He sighs. It’s never gonna work, he’s even starting to envy a movie. 

He reaches to get a cookie, and unfortunately Rey does the same. She slowly looks at him, parting her lips, and then makes him question his whole life. 

‘Get off my cookies.’ 

He now stares back, not willing to let her win. ‘No.’ She looks shocked, but then starts to fight him. A perfectly timed elbow lands in his stomach. He punches her in her arm.

Just a second later they’re wrestling, both trying to win to get the cookie. And just when Ben’s almost winning, she turns around. He’s now hanging above her, a few centimeter removed from her lips. He swallows. He tries to think of anything else, and a little question makes him think about it again.

’Why did you say yes? To Rose, I mean. I thought you didn’t like her.’ Rey’s question shocks him. He forgot all about Rose. He swallows again, then looks at her again. She’s blushing. 

‘I didn’t want my real crush to know that I liked her, so I thought I could go on a decent date and forget about her, but it doesn’t work.’

She frowns. ‘Then who’s your real crush?’ 

He turns completely red, even his ears are a shade of red he didn’t know existed. ‘You.’

He doesn’t even want to look at her, so he focuses on the screen. Vader’s walking through Echo Base, trying to find the rebels just to watch them escape. 

He’s about to just run when she hasn’t reacted in about.. 20? 30? seconds, when he feels something. On his lips. And it’s not food. Or drinks.

When he finally gets the courage to look, it’s Rey. Who’s kissing him. His brain stops working, his knees turn weak and the only thing he can think about is keeping her so so so so soft lips there forever. And when he thinks he couldn’t be more surprised, she almost kills him with one single line.

’I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ewokese:  
> Enya means Snow, Yeek means Look, Luka means Star/Stars and Luu Chu means Beautiful/Cute One.
> 
> A big thanks to FestusGirl who kinda worked as my beta :) You can check her Percy Jackson and Marvel fics out on Fanfiction.net 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> And may the Force be with you, forever. Love, lion. <3


End file.
